wolf
by nonyabuissnes
Summary: i have always lived with my guardian. she took me out of my abusive family when i was little. i loved her, and she loved me. but when the Akatsuki want her to join, what will happen to me? rated T. oc warning. extra suprise inside i bet you wont guess!
1. Chapter 1

I was stumbling around, finally out of that hell house. I could barely breathe my only breaths coming in short rasp sounds. I was bleeding deeply from my left arm. A wound that would surely need to be tend to.

But I was only 5 years old at the time. Now, why am I in such a horrible state for a 5 year old? Because my family had a curse, one that effected all the family members, at the age of 30. So how did I live? Because, my mother was not infected with the horrendous virus. That way, one child could live, bringing on the curse, so the curse would have a way to greedily live on, infecting more people.

A slight breeze touched my face, bringing back memories of days before my father was infected. We used to have a nice house, with doors open that let the cool breeze gently flow in, and gardens filled with luscious colors of so many plants. But now my house resembled something like a horror movie. (saw or something like that)

It had blood stains, and smelt like death. My mother had been slaughtered, one of the many victims of the curse. She killed herself, controlled by the rath of the curse that always seemed to be lust for blood.

I started crying, remembering my mothers beautiful face. Her crisp brown hair, and her wild smile. But she turned, and I couldn't stop her. But she knew this would happen, and got me out in time. But not before my father had a whack at me. He banged and bruised me, but nothing to far. He was only just infected, and his heart wasn't fully taken over by hatred and vile.

Again the breeze touched me, taunting me of how I used to live. I saw something jump from a bush. Oh well. I'm not meant to live anyways. I cried and trembled, falling to my little girl knees. My hand touched the soft, moist grass. Tree leaves fell around me, and I almost blacked out.

I saw the thing again, and I realized it was a wolf. I let out one last sob, how ironic it was to end this way. I was a bloodied, abused five year old, killed by a wolf right after she finally made it out of her torturous house.

The breeze played with my tattered clothes, as if it didn't realize what was to happen.

I saw two yellow eyes poke out of the bush right in front of me. My heart squeezed, and my eyes closed. I was ready.

But the blow didn't come. No fangs bit into my dirty skin. Instead, it calmly came out of the bush. I was on my knees, watching as this beautiful creature slowly ascended from the bush.

It had black hair, except for its top back, that had gray silvery white hair. It was truly beautiful.

It circled me, looking at my torn body. Its yellow eyes paced up and down my face, inspecting all my cuts and gashes, some that were infected. It did what I thought would never happen.

"What happened to you, my child?" it asked. I looked at it in awe. Instead of ripping me apart, this majestic creature was taking pity on me. But I couldn't talk. My thought was to dry, and I was too scared.

I let out another sob, falling completely down. The animal came up to me, and lay down beside me. "You poor thing…" it said. "Did your… parents do this to you?" this time I was able to make out a soft nod. But it was enough. And it was all I could do.

She looked at me again, and licked a really bad and infected wound on my leg. There was a slight sizzling noise, and it disappeared. The pain that was momently there was lifted away and I felt calm.

She licked another wound, this was the new one that was still bleeding on my arm. The pain again lifted, and I felt better than I did in weeks. I fell asleep. The breeze ticking my smile.

I awoke in a clearing, and I forgot all that had happened. My eyes were in a blur as I looked around at the lush forest. The bushes sprang lively out of the ground, competing against each other of the filtered light. The trees were letting their leaves down, and the breeze picked them up and played with them.

I felt good, and saw that my skin was healed, dirty, but healed. The big wolf came over to me. She lay down beside me, and I got scared again

"It is ok, my child. Nothing will hurt you.(lol) I will protect you. Forever and for always" she said. She had a soft voice, and it reminded me of my mom. I gave one more look around, before getting up.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked in a wary little girl voice.

"Because I took pity upon you" she said getting up.

"Will I stay with you?"

"Where else do you have to go?"

That was true. I was out in the middle of nowhere, and I would soon die without the help of the wolf. She got up, and bent down

"Climb on. You are still too weak to walk. I will take you to a spring where you can be cleaned." She said. I threw my leg over her back, and staidly grabbed on to her gray main. Her fur was soft, and it felt good.

She rose, and started to walk. I didn't notice how big she was, until I was at least 4 feet of the ground. Then I realized she had grown!

I was swaying slightly, and the breeze yet again tugged at me. This was wonderful.

After a few minutes, we came to a little pond. It was clear water, and smelt like fresh air. I big smile came to my face; I would like to be clean.

She bent back down, and I slid off. I walked over to the pond, my short legs pounding. I dint have any shoes on, so I simply undressed, and jumped in. the water was colder that I imagined and I let out a happy cry.

The wolf slid a grin over her face, and then took a look at my tattered clothes, a little more than rags.

"I know a little place where I can get some clothes for you. Stay here, and wash. I will be back in 5 minutes."

I nodded my head. I liked the idea of fresh clothes. This was a really wonderful thing that was happening. I was safe, healed, and clean. And most of all I was very, very happy.

I took a look at the cool water. Small ripples came from it, and I dug my feet in the sand. I paddled around, enjoying myself to the max. I cleaned myself, and right before I was done, the wolf came back. In her mouth was a few sets of clothes, and a small bag I could carry them in.

I waddled out of the fresh water and took them. I dried myself with my old clothes, and slipped the new ones on. It was black kapries, with an army green shirt. I also had a black band that went around my waist. It matched my black and white hair. Did I tell you I have black hair, with three white stripes running from the left side of my head? And golden eyes, with ripples. A common trait in my cursed family.

I also got a pair of little ninja sandals, which fit me perfectly. I felt so nice. I was clean and I loved that.

A smile stretched across my face, and I engulfed the wolf in a huge. At first she seemed startled, but she liked it and loosened up.

Then a thought occurred to me. This wolf was doing me so many things, yet we didn't know each other names.

I looked at her, and spook my few first words

"My name is Sophie. What is yours" I asked

"My name is Kibeth." She said in a smooth voice.

I smiled. I liked that name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I had, I would have made Sasuke the main character.**

It's been 3 years since I first met Kibeth. I had grown a lot, but still held onto her fur as when I did when I was a child. Eventually, a small mold came and there was an imprint of my tightly closed fist on her wavy locks. My hair was longer now, down to the middle of my waist. I still wore almost the exact same clothing. Black pants that came to my knees, and now however, long almost boot like leggings that came with the black pair of ninja sandals I wore. Then, and camouflage like tank top.

Kibeth has been training me. I'm a lot more skilled now, and I can defend myself without a problem. I didn't know why she was so persistent on the constant training. Whenever I tried to ask, she would just shake her head and whisper in her forever calmed voice, 'just in case.' Not that I don't like training, I purely loved it. My arms were getting muscle and I would smile and think, 'how could the bad guys get me now, when I'm getting so strong?' and would smile musingly to myself.

We still live in the forest. And even with Kibeths protection, I still had a major problem. I'm deathly afraid of any human being now.

Anyone with a normal face, a normal attitude, I would scream like a banshee and hide behind Kibeth like she was some sort of barrier, which is becoming increasingly hard to do since I'm getting much taller now.

Today we were going on a walk, and a long one to. I had all my things inside a pretty blue bag I carried over both my shoulders.

"Where are we going, Kibeth?" I asked.

"Were going to meet with some… people that I used to know." she would say, her voice in almost a singing tone. I don't know how Kibeth can talk, or so sweetly for that matter, but all I know is that she can. One time, she said that there were even other animals that could talk like her, but they were ninjas and belonged to other villages.

We walked all day. The sun was setting, and I looked down at my callused feet.

"Kibeth, my feet are getting soar." I whinned. "I miss the days when I could ride on your back. But now, I'm too big!" I complained, flopping my arms against my side to make a dramatic effect.

Kibeth chuckled, and then. Fa-bam. She was huge. Just like that.

I stood there my mouth stupidly hanging open, as I stared at Kibeth who had grown easily to the size of a Grizzly Bear.

"I never told you? Talking isn't one of my only talents. Yes, I can grow to any size I want. That and I'm pretty good at earth-based techniques. However, I've got a bad dent in where my genjustus should be. Were not all perfect, are we? Now climb up here and stop your annoying whining.

For I moment I stood, dumb struck, until I grabbed a fistful of hair, and hosted myself up onto her enlarged back. I could see her white, vicious mouth open, grinning wide to display a large row or sharp teeth.

"how do you like that? Now hold on tightly… I don't want you falling of and spraining an ankle." She chuckled deviously.

Without warning, she flew into the canopy, spraying large chunks of dirt in everu direction. Landing gracefully on a wide tree branch, she looked back at me, and laughed, no-belowed with amusment at the sight of my face, which had gone deathly pale, like I had seen a ghost.

"Hold on tight!" she murmured, and raced through the trees. Each time I thought we would hit into a tree, we would suddenly dodge it, like being pulled away from unseen forces. I clutched onto her, and her back being too wide to put my legs over like a horse, I had to tuck one under me, which gave me the constant feeling like I was going to fall off.

Finely, she landed, and as quickly as I could, slid off.

She laughed, and I scowled at her. "Are your feet so sore now?" she rattled, barely able to speak over her fits of laughter.

"I-I'll walk." I said shakily. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Or at least you'll be able to suck it up. Since, I can't have us walking all the time. Places we need to be at aren't going to weight long enough for tired legs." She said, and I got the message. That wasn't the last time I would be hanging for dear life.

We walked for a short while more, until we stopped abruptly. There was a clearing, and stood two men, both claded in cloaks. My heart raced, and thoughts came back to my abusive family. I could see their faces, and thought, 'what's the difference between then, and now? What's the difference between _them? _They could harm just as much as my family could. So what's stopping them?' which flowed through my mind every time I had to see another human face.

I clutched onto Kibeth, who led me through the bushes. When I saw their faces, no fear flew through me like I thought there would be. Because they looked hardly human at all.

A blue face, and a black and white one. The blue man, resembled the features of a shark, and I thought 'what was god thinking when he made this guy? Did he mix up the genes of a shark and a boy?' then my eyes trailed over to the other one, who was even more peculiar. With a green Venus fly trap over his face, and only two golden like eyes, similar to mine peeked out.

Kibeth noticed when I un- gripped her skin, and looked back at me surprisingly. I guess she thought that I would be in even more fear, since they would scare the wits out of _any _normal child, let alone a severely mentally abused one. I shrugged. No memories of my family came, so I was fine.

The tree of them talked for a little while. I only got a few sentences before I got bored and plopped down and started drawing pictures In the dirt. First I drew a cloud, matching the ones on the two men's cloaks. Once I got tired of that, I decided to actually start paying attention to the two strangers. Kibeth was in an argument, and they seemed desperate for some reason.

"The Akatsuki needs you, Kibeth. We don't have enough members, there's n one that is as good as you. I know we have Orochimaru in our group now, and I know you don't like him, especially around her, but you gotta come through!" the tall man pleaded. I looked at Kibeth's face. She was in distress, like she was trying to decide something really important.

She looked over to me, and softly smiled, if you could call it a smile. "What about Sophie? What about her care? What if Orochimaru does something to her?" Kibeth growled.

"Pein said she would be in the best of care. She wouldn't be harmed. Besides, you won't hardly ever have to leave her side. She's powerful herself, being in the Kinshin clan and all. She might even end up joining the Akatsuki herself in a handful of years." said the voice of the giant plant.

"**what are you afraid of happening, anyway?"** he growled, like he was a completely different person.

"Kibeth, think about it. How are you going to raise Sophie out here, in the wild? People easily get sick in the wild. What then? She'd be better of coming with us, with you." Implied the blue man.

"I… I guess you're right." Kibeth said, defeated. I stood up, and went over to Kibeth, staring into the big man's face.

"Sophie. This is Kisame, and that's Zetsu. Their Akatsuki members. We're going to be traveling with them for a little while, OK?" she said.

I smiled at Kisame, but he didn't do anything. He looked kind of confused. "You would think that this girl would be afraid of a face like mine." Kisame said, almost sadly.

"She's been through a lot." Kibeth shrugged. I climbed back on her back, while we started traveling in a completely different direction. Before long I had fallen asleep.

Authors note: I made this chapter a long while ago, but messed up putting an entirely different story in there by mistake. Now I had re-written it and here it is! Review pls.

: 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: how many times do I need to go over this?**

**Authors note: lloooong chapteh**

When I woke up I was in a little rock-built room. The ceilings, walls, and cold floors were all mad of a dark green stone. The air was damp, and my bed sheets were itchy.

For a moment, I thought I was back at my own home, and I was controlled by fear, the fear I have gotten so used to just 2 years ago. Then, I saw a sea of black, glossy fur. I smiled, and let my head rest back onto the pillows. How long has it been since I slept in a bed? "I have to go to a meeting. Wait in here for a while. There's some paper you can draw on. I won't be long." she said.

"Ok, Kibeth. Just, don't leave for too long." I whispered, turning over to sleep some more

_One hour later_

I woke up, and stretched my arms. "Kibeth, I'm awake now." I smiled, turning expecting to see her yellow eyes, but no one was there. She must still be at the meeting. I remembered what Kibeth said, and took the folds of paper, a little pen, and drew flowers, people in masks, and my attempt of that silly looking big blue man. What was his name? Oh right, Kisame. I picked up a blue crayon (out of a red one and yellow one that I keep in my bag) and drew his name on the page. Since I can't read or write yet, I just drew a bunch of blue squiggles pointing to his face.

After 30 minutes or so, I got bored, so I decided to go exploring. I know what Kibeth said, but what was going to get me? My parents are long gone, and all there is, is that funny looking man. What could go wrong?

I walked down the hall, which came to another hall, and another, and another. I started getting more bored, so I decided to head back. I came around the same corners, but there was no door. Panicking, I ran down to the other end, and still, no door.

Now I was really freaking out, and you could only imagine what I felt when a cold, slithery voice called out to me from behind. "Are you lost, child?"

I swept around, and there stood a paper white face, with snake eyes.

"Look, I know this is really important, but I'm worried about Sophie." interrupted Kibeth. "Kisame, you already know all this, and I know she's fond of you, so why don't you go check on her? I know you're not the type to harm little girls?" Kibeth asked, hinting a threat in the end. "Whatever. Pein, is that all right with you? I do know all this. And-"he turned to the great wolf- "I _don't _like harming little girls." He said, wanting to get out of the ridiculously long meeting of rules and consequences that each member had to go through.

Pein nodded his head, and quickly went on with the meeting. Kisame rose from his chair, and went for the door. After going through the maze of halls, he came to Kibeth's room. He first knocked, and when there was no reply, he opened the door. The bed sheets were a mess, and no one was there. He was about to leave, a hint of panic rising, (who _knows _what Kibeth might do to him when she finds out she's gone?) when he spotted a little drawing.

It had yellow and red flowers, and in pen were black shades of people, with scary looking masks for faces. Then, there was a blue lump, with a red and black blur of a cloak, and what resembled his sword in the blue lumps hand. Above the figure were blue squiggles pointing to it. Then suddenly it dawned on him: that was a picture of him, and the blue squiggles were his _name._

He couldn't help a sharky smile came to his face. He tucked the picture into his cloak pocket, and ran out the door for the girl.

Before long he came to Orochimaru, his back to him. "Are you lost child?" he asked in his slimy voice. Kisame side stepped, and there was the frightened heap, big eyed and on the verge of tears. Of course, she would cry at the sight or Orochimaru, but why not cry at his face? He gently touched his face. _Am I losing my scary touch? _He said in his head, shivering at the thought. His face was supposed to strike fear into people, not make little girls giggle.

Which is exactly what Sophie did, and ran towards Kisame. "I got lost." She explained with big yellow eyes. Kisame thought that they matched Kibeth's quite nicely. If Kibeth was human, they could probably pass as mother and daughter.

"That's, uh, that's ok. Just come with me." He said, unsure of his own voice. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Orochimaru, his head cocked like a little kid. "Uh, right, this is Sophie. Kibeth's um, sort of like Kibeth's daughter. Sophie, that's Orochimaru." He pointed.

We began walking, leaving Orochimaru behind.

I was so happy when Kisame came. I got scared, and I didn't know what to do.

I was doing my best to keep up with the giant, but I just couldn't. "Slow down!" I puffed, my cheeks getting red. His strides got slower, but it still wasn't enough. "That's it!" I said, looking up at him, I extended my arms, signaling to pick me up. He stood there, eyes wide. My head was bent straight up, and it was starting to hurt, but that's just how tall he is. "I don't kn..." he began, but I intensified my 'I'm Determined' face, and he broke down.

He picked me up, and set me onto his shoulder, with his arm around my legs in case I slipped off. I smiled to myself, I liked this guy!

We reached the room Kibeth was in. He opened the door, and everyone stared. I could tell Kisame was a little embarrassed, but he did his best not to show it. "What took so long?" Kibeth fussed, acting like a mother who just lost a child.

"She wasn't in your room. She got lost in the halls, and Orochimaru was talking to her right before I got there." Kisame explained. I reluctantly let him take me off his shoulder, and stumbled to Kibeth, who checked me like I could have broken bones or something.

"Did he hurt you?" she hissed, eyes narrowing. "No. He was just… scary." I mumbled, and a few other members laughed. I looked around. I spotted Zetsu, a man with piercings in his face (he doesn't seem to scare me either) a lady who with blue hair who _terrified _me, and another man, with red eyes who I didn't know he looked really young, and in a weird way, new.. He scared me, but like Kisame, I did my best to try and hide any emotion, act tough, you know?

Kibeth nodded. The meeting had ended, so we started heading back to our room. "I don't want you talking to that guy, Orochimaru." Kibeth growled. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, thinking it was my fault. "No, no, he's just….a little dangerous." Kibeth warned.

There's was something off in her voice, and I thought to myself, _how dangerous _was _this guy?_

I smile bitterly to myself looking back all these years. If I had only known just how dangerous he was, maybe stayed away a little more, _maybe, I_ could have stopped _it_.


End file.
